


Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls

by Gknight21



Series: The Universal Knights Series- (phase 2) [1]
Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: WARNING: This will spoil the ending of The Magic Awakens so go read that story to its end before reading this oneThis serves as a mini bridge between the magic Awakens and Universal Knights as it shows what kind of Missions Grace gets up to as a Universal Knight as at the moment only She and Green have got that status.Skullgirls belong to the creators, we're just borrowing the characters and concept for this story.This is a collab between Me and my good friend Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.Enjoy the show!
Relationships: Filia/Painwheel | Carol(friendship)
Series: The Universal Knights Series- (phase 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944277
Kudos: 1





	Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This will spoil the ending of The Magic Awakens so go read that story to its end before reading this one
> 
> This serves as a mini bridge between the magic Awakens and Universal Knights as it shows what kind of Missions Grace gets up to as a Universal Knight as at the moment only She and Green have got that status.
> 
> Skullgirls belong to the creators, we're just borrowing the characters and concept for this story.
> 
> This is a collab between Me and my good friend Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.
> 
> Enjoy the show!

Prologue

Grace Quade the newest of the Universal Knights, was summoned by the grand council of the Universal Knights. For countless eons the order has preserved the Whole of Creation, some of their members are mind wiped or left clueless on the fact they serve a higher order. Others such as Grace, retained all memories. Each member is a person or being who has performed a series of great tasks in their life. The Doctor is one such person, but his mind is regularly wiped.

Though the members of the order may not fully understand why they do their missions, or why some of the missions act like a test. All they know is that it is for something in the bigger picture, and beyond.

Grace was in regular clothing when she was summoned. "Grace Quade. We have a mission of great importance." The council said as one.

"What is this mission?" Grace asked.

"You have to help four girls defeat these beings known as Skullgirls to help their wishes come true" a council member replied.

"We'll make sure Green keeps an eye on you four" the Council said.

"I guess it will be a while before the rest of my team come members right?" Grace sighed.

"Yes, but don't worry they just have to go through a few more trials before they join you in these ranks" the council reassured her.

"How do I get to this game world then" Grace asked in confusion.

Before anyone could reply the eldest member of the council appeared. "There has been a change in your mission. Green is... Unavailable. Your assignment now focuses on finding the Skull Heart, and doing with it as you see fit. Like with many assignments you'll be going in without more than what we can tell you." Before anyone else could protest, he ended the council. "So it is said, so it shall be done." And with that the council left.

"I thought she'd go in with help?" A young council member asked.

"Even Grace won't always have friends. This will test her in many ways." And with that, a portal opened under Grace and she was sent to the Skullgirls world.

Chapter 1

The Deadly Peacock

Grace ended up in a small town part of the Canopy Kingdom. As she walked she saw what looked like a little girl smoking a cigar. She could only see the girl from behind, as she blew out smoke while holding the cigar.

I wonder who that is? I don't know the first thing about skull hearts so I need to find out everything I can so nothing bad happens Grace thought to herself.

Grace also thought it wasn't good for a little girl to smoke, it just wasn't right. She attempted to remove the cigar, but then a long arm with many eyes on it stopped her. "Hands off girly! No one messes with my Imaginary Cigars." The girl said as she faced Grace. She had short orange hair, her eyes looked cartoonish and were completely black. She had metal teeth, her arms looked steel with tons of red eyes on them.

"Squawk! Take it easy Peacock, this stranger thought you were an average kid!" A small bird creature with clothing like that of Peacock said, as she popped out of Peacock's top hat.

Peacock thought for a moment. "Well its easy for someone to think I'm just a kid. Which I am! I'm a proud 13 year old!" Peacock said as she let go of Grace.

"So girly. Do you have a name or two?" Peacock asked.

"I'm Grace. Do you need help with a task? I thought I heard another voice" Grace stated.

"Nice name you got there girly. I'm Peacock. And you heard one of my weapon buddies named Avery." Peacock said, as she showed Avery.

"Squawk! Never seen you before?" Avery said.

"She must be from out of town? I take it she's confused because of my awesomeness." Peacock said to her tiny friend. "If you're wondering, I'm one of the Anti-Skullgirl agents." Peacock said to Grace.

Suddenly an anvil headed being appeared. "Do ya think she's trouble?" Andy Anvil was the name of the being. He looked like a boxer with an anvil for a head.

"Doubt it Andy." Peacock said.

"She seems like just an average teenage girl." Tommy Ten-Tons said, he was a walking weight shaped like the ton weights seen in cartoons, with a face. He was blueish, he had on cartoon gloves and a pair of fine dress pants.

"I get the same impression Tommy. Might as well let her meet George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny." Peacock said as a small walking bomb appeared in her hands, it had an eight ball design. Behind her a giant walking bomb appeared, he also had an eight ball design. "This little guy is George. The big guy is Lenny. Lenny can be lazy." Peacock clearly didn't see Grace as a threat.

"What's this Anti-skull girl thing about?" Grace asked.

"Clearly you've never seen the evil! Of the Skullgirls. They always show up every seven years with an undead army bent on making more to their army. I along with other people, fight that army with the mission of destroying the Skullgirl and her evil Skull Heart. Of course the Anti-Skullgirls also have dudes." Peacock explained.

Suddenly the ground shook. Nearby graves rose from the ground, flaming blue skeletons came out. Peacock's crew got ready. "Squawk! Trouble!" Avery said.

"You'd better sit back girly and watch my awesomeness." Peacock said, as she and her weapon buddies went too work destroying the undead.

"Awesome! But what it these Skullgirls never wanted to become one and just became one unintentionally?" Grace asked as she watched the fight unfold.

Peacock ignored Grace, she just punched, ripped and shot the undead. Her weapon buddies did a lot of stuff as well. As she was close to finishing the job, a bunch of undead came after Grace from behind. But then a sound wave destroyed them all, the sound wave sounded like a trumpet. "Peacock. You're being a little reckless." A tall guy wearing a trenchcoat said, he also had on a hat commonly seen by a detective. When Grace got a look at him, she could've sworn he was like a giant musical instrument fused with a man.

"Oh hey Big Band, you arrived in time to finish off those losers." Peacock said in a delighted tone.

"Thank you for not letting me die. I'm Grace, I'm new here." Grace smiled.

Then she turned to look over all of them.

"Is there a way to destroy the skull heart and stop it from creating more Skullgirls because this is sort of an moral problem?" Grace questioned.

Big Band took a moment to think on what to say. "Girl, you should be more careful. A Skullgirl surfaced... I take it Peacock told you about ASG agents such as us?" Big Band said.

"Of course I did Big Band. She clearly needed to be told about us, I also mentioned the Skull Heart in order too warned her about it." Peacock said.

Big Band was cautious. Grace noticed he had on a mouth piece. "As for the Skull Heart, we've tried for at least a century to figure that out. We meaning the ASG once held it, but it just drove people mad with the promise of power or the heart's desire. Our scientists thought they pinpointed where it would spawn again after vanishing for seven years, but it slipped by us again and found a new Skull Girl." He explained. He then looked to Peacock, "as for you. This is the second time this month you've ran out on us." He said firmly.

"Oh come on Big Band, a girl needs to get out for things other than patrolling." Peacock said.

Big Band gave her a lecture, like that of a concerned big brother or father. Peacock turned her head to him, took out her metal teeth with one hand and mocked him. She put her other hand on her waist, she was acting like an annoyed kid.

"So do you have any idea where the current one is?" Grace asked.

"I want to help destroy it. Is it true that if you wish for something even if it's genuine you'll turn into the next Skullgirl no matter what?" She added when everyone else looked a bit worried.

"As far as Dr. Avian and Brain Drain's research goes, that's exactly what happens kid. Take my advice and leave its destruction to the ASG agents." Big Band said as he picked up Peacock, they left for Lab 8 of the ASG HQ.

After a couple minutes went by, Grace saw a girl dressed as a maid. "You're a strange one." She said.

"Is that a compliment? I only want to help you guys" Grace stated.

The girl kept her eyes closed for a moment, she was 14 and had red eyes. "I came to see Patricia again. The Medici Mafia is the reason she had to be saved by Dr. Avian." She thought out loud. "You've come to help them... You can't help me... I'm destined to be alone..." She said with no emotions in her tone.

"But what will happen to you?" Grace asked, worriedly.

The girl just looked back. "Nothing that concerns a stranger."

She then asked. "Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"I have a habit of worrying over almost everyone I meet and I want to make sure you're ok as well" Grace replied.

"You have a kind heart. That being said... I caution you that you should leave the Canopy Kingdom. There will be something bad within a day." She said as she came closer to Grace, she was within reach.

"Canopy Kingdom? Can you maybe tell what direction that is so I can somehow avoid it?" Grace pleaded.

"This town is part of Canopy Kingdom. I must leave..." She said as she turned.

"Wait! Are you a Skullgirl?" Grace called out.

The girl simply walks away, Grace perhaps in a desire for answers decided to head into the city of New Meridian. She lost the girl, and decided to look for some dinner at a restaurant.

To be continued...


End file.
